The Girl With The Sunny Sky Eyes
by curvesforever
Summary: Merlin is upset after getting hurt on a hunting trip so, he and Arthur go to a tavern a meet someone quite unlike anyone. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

Merlins POV

" I am never going hunting with you again ! EVER ! " I exclaimed.

Arthur thought it would be great to blow off some steam by going hunting, because the dignitaries from the neighboring kingdoms had came on their yearly visit to Camelot.

" Oh come on Merlin it wasn't that bad, you simply need to know where to look and ... and..."

He burst into yet another round of laughter, tears streaming down his royal face that was screwed up with the effort of his laughter. Yeah, yeah very funny all I did was look around, not noticing the tree in front of me, walked straight into it. Now an ugly bruise was forming over my nose and it was still bleeding, life wasn't fair.

Heading into the nearest tavern, I walked straight up to the bar and ordered a large mug of mead and downed it in two gulps. Here we were the prince of Camelot and his manservant in the middle of nowhere because _his royal highness _decided that it would be too far to travel back tonight and made up his mind that we would stay in the closest village with suitable rooms.

" Awww come on Merlin it doesn't look that bad, honestly, I've gotten worse from my sparing partners"

" Yeah you would say that wouldn't you because your just a huge prat!"

" Merlin, here have another" He said passing me another mug, looking across the bar. I was about to resume insulting him when I noticed that he wasn't really paying attention to me.

Following his eyes I saw a waitress, trust him, I was trying to insult the man and he was trying to pick up women, so bloody typical. I snatched the mug out of his hands and downed it in seconds, now any one who knows me knows that I cant handle my mead or ale or any other type of alcohol for that matter. So on my second mug, it ment that I was feeling pretty loud and cocky, so I called her over.

" Hey you, YESS you oo, hhehee"

"Merlin, what the hell do you think you'r doing?"

"Getting the att-ttention of the lovely laaaaDY who your eyes were staring at!"

" Oh god what did you drink, your only on your second mug surely you can't be that pissed already!"

" OOOHHH goodie here she comes, isn't she so pruudy" I was feeling pretty good then and didn't notice that half the tavern was staring at me making a fool out of my self.

The waitress wandered over giving me a good amount of time to look her over, she had long brown hair falling to her waist, looking closer she had deep red and dark brown tints spread through out it giving it a playfull look.

Her eyes the same colour as a sunny sky, her mouth was smiling and genuine but had a feeling it could scowl the same as it could smile. Moving down she had a full figure shown best in the light green dress, cinched at the waist and tightened at the bust but not much just hinting to the body underneath, Walking through the crowd she handed out mugs, to the customers with an ease that spoke of years of practice.

Reaching me I found that she carried a playful air around her and I felt wonderful, as I tried to speak I felt my face flushing and looked to Arthur for help. Smiling to himself Arthur swooped in and saved me by starting the conversation.

"Hi, my name's Arthur, what's yours?" Said with a smile that melted hearts and started blood feuds.

" Aurora, I think your friend might need some help with his name" Said with a smile that ignored the heartbreaker smile and amused eyes scanned my face and body.

" MErlin" To my surprise and Arthur's my voice came out several octaves higher than normal so came out as a squeak.

" Well Merlin I'm glad that you called me because I really needed to get away from that man over there" Aurora said with a pointed finger over to a drunken heap currently lying in his own food.

With a small giggle that sounded like the wind tinkling over tree tops she smiled, and a peculiar sensation pooled in my gut, a warmth that travelled over my spine and down my arms and legs leaving tingling fire in its wake.

She leant over to me and whilst one hand held the tray the drinks had been on earlier, the other free hand moved and rested just above my knee and squeezed as she lent further towards my ear and she whispered

" Stick around, and you and your blonde friend there might just get to know me a whole lot better"


	2. Chapter 2

Arthurs POV

Merlin cannot handle his mead that's for sure, he's on his second mug and already he looks drunk. The waitress, give her her dues, she came over even though she could tell that Merlin was slightly pissed.

As she walked over I noticed that she moved almost gracefully through the crowded tables towards us, _the right background she could be a duchess...no a princess_, her eyes were a happy blue colour like a midsummers day sky, her skin like alabaster but with a dusting of freckles on her arms, nose and collarbone. Her lips, full and rosy but not painted, her dress showed her body to be a full figure but not overly so.

- **Better than Gwens though!**

= What was that, I don't think that, must be the mead.

A little voice at the back of my head spoke up again

-** But you haven't had any mead **

Shut up!

**- Hehehehe**

Merlin looked to me, a pleading desperate look that said his liquid courage had quickly deserted him. Chuckling to myself I introduced myself with a smile that the women of the courts and Gwen melt at.

" Hi, my names Arthur, what's yours? "

" Aurora, I think your friend might need help with his name" She said with a playful smile, Aurora stared straight at Merlin making him flush.

Merlin managed to squeak out " MErlin! "

Sweet jesus, he sounded like a pre-pubessant boy.

" Well Merlin I'm glad that you called because I really needed to get away from that man over there" Aurora said with a pointed finger over to a drunken heap. Was that how all the customers end up?

Hold on a second Aurora completely ignored my smile,that smile has gotten me everything that I wanted even from the male servants ! _What on earth ,_ she leaned in to Merlins ear and placed her hand on his leg, thats not right. She should do that to me not my manservant.

That voice piped up again.

-** Are you jelous of Merlin getting her attention or of the fact that she ignored nobility for a sevant?**

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

-**I think you know the answer to that one**

Because she chose a servant,thats it, I'm obviously more well bred than Merlin. The woman must be stupid, thats it right?

-**Oh Arthur, dear, dear Arthur. Not that bright are you?**

Hey I'm smarter than all of these...these comoners put together!

**-Including your Merlin?**

=No not my Merlin...HEY stop that I don't think of him like that, he's not property.

**-But you wish he was don't you, yours to have, to hold, to keep for...**

You can't talk to me like that I'm the Prince of Camelot !

**-As am I, I'm in your head remember?**

=I'm not going to talk to you any more.

-**Sulky much?**

****

When she finished talking into Merlins ear, Aurora left, hips swaying in time to some unknown giving me a generous eyefull as she began working again. I turned to my manservant, taking in his flushed cheeks, his rosy lips slightly parted a little quirk of his that made me smile,Merlin was deep in thought, then his eyes filled with a mischevious sparkle that made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. **In anticipation, excitement?** SHUT UP. The voice just giggled.

I must be going mad, I thought to myself. **Already gone!**, sang the voice. I growled. Not realising that I did it out loud, oops.

Merlin gave me a strange, confused look that said ' was that to me? ' , how could I possibly explain to him that I was having an argument with a voice inside my head over what Aurora was doing with him? Right I can't.


End file.
